1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermomechanical process for treating Ti.sub.3 Al-based titanium aluminides in order to achieve extremely high strength values. Said alloys have in common a ratio by weight of titanium to aluminum of about 3:1, so that the alloys which hereinafter are designated as (.alpha..sub.2 +.beta.)-titanium alloys contain about 25% atomic percent, corresponding to about 14% by weight, of aluminum.